Mine
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: A songfic based on the song by Taylor Swift and an AMV I saw.  "You are the best thing that's ever been mine."  Fluff, slight OOCness, and AU. Usui x Misaki


A/N: Well, I first off, I'd like to apologize to any of my other Maid Sama story, Living With Those Two. I do feel horrible that I haven't updated since last year and stuff- But I'm working on it :'D I've got like half the chapter done... and it'll prbly be rewritten because of my OCD and writer's block D:

So, please be patient with me, you guys~ And thanks to all of my readers and reviewers and everyone else! I appreciate all of you, and you are the reason I'm here.

And now, the songfic (which I wrote with writer's block, so apologies in advance). Enjoy.

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables**_

_**Left a small town, never looked back**_

_**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling**_

_**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

"Welcome back, Master," her voice greeted him warmly, as he entered the cafe. She smiled softly; her golden eyes shined as her black hair framed her face. "Please follow me to your seat," she said walking to the opposite side of the room.

"That greeting never gets old," he told her, smirking.

"Well, I'm supposed to be charismatic," she said. "I have to keep this job; how else will I manage in this big city? Still, I don't regret a thing- I've never looked back," she grinned. "I'll be right back with your coffee, Usui." He had been a frequent customer lately, so she knew what he always ordered.

His deep, green eyes watched her walk into the kitchen with his order. He had sworn that he wouldn't bother with a silly emotion such as love, since it was bound to fall apart.

_'Love,' he thought, 'it never lasts.' _

Still... he could feel himself falling for this girl.

_**I say can you believe it?**_

_**As we're lying on the couch**_

_**The moment I could see it**_

_**Yes, yes, I can see it now**_

"Can you believe it?" she wondered out loud, laughing softly.

She was lying beside him on his couch. He had his arms wrapped around her, and the televison was in front of them, playing a show that neither was paying much attention to.

This was how they'd been spending their evenings together... Him at her house, or her at his.

"Believe what?" he asked.

"We've been together for a while... And I can remember every moment," she smiled. "Especially that one," she continued, thinking back.

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

"Do you remember when we were sitting there by the water," she began, "you put your arm around me for the first time."

_"My father left my mom, sister and me," she was saying. Usui and her were sitting by a lake, their feet in the water. "He had a huge debt, and he had found another woman. So he ran off and left the three of us to deal with it. We spent a long time trying to pay it back, and eventually we did," she smiled, but the smile faded. "And then once we did, my mom and sister were in an accident... where they- they didn't make it," she finished off, choking up. Tears ran down her face, as she remembered her tragic past. _

_Suddenly, his arm was around her, and he held her tightly. _

_"It's alright," he told her, "you're with me now."_

_She clutched his shirt, and allowed herself to cry. She cried on his shoulder, pouring out many years of sadness._

_Finally, she became quiet and simply held still. She felt safe and secure in Usui's arms._

_She chuckled softly, and smiled._

_"It's been a while since I've felt this free," she told him. "You've turned me into quite a rebel, Usui." She then laughed. "You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter."_

_He opened his mouth to speak, but she interrupted him._

_"You know, growing up, I never had much... and so far, you are the best thing that's ever been mine," she said, lifting her head from his shoulder to smile at him._

_"Ayuzawa-" he began, taken by surprise, but once again interrupted as she gently pressed her lips to his._

_**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**_

_**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**_

_**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**_

_**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**_

-A few months after-

He had her pinned to the wall, determined on finding out why she had been so distant for the past days. The past months had been great- but it seemed to Usui, that the closer to her he got, the farther she pulled herself away.

"Ayuzawa," he whispered in her ear, "what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she stuttered in response. "Nothing at all." She looked away, trying not to blush.

He stood there for a few minutes, his eyes looking into her golden eyes.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

She considered answering, hesitated, and finally looked down, deciding to keep quiet. Instead, she gave one short nod.

He didn't have to think long- it was only seconds until it finally dawned on him. He sighed, and fought back a smile.

"Ayuzawa, I love you. I swear, I'll never leave you, no matter how hard times are. I'll never hurt you. And I swear that I'll always, always love you. " And in what it seemed like forever, he slipped his hand into his pocket and got down on one knee. "And I promise that we'll never make our parents' mistakes."

"Usui-"

"Misaki Ayuzawa, will you marry me?"

She smiled, joy shining in her eyes. "Of course, Idiot."

_**But we got bills to pay**_

_**We got nothing figured out**_

_**When it was hard to take**_

_**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about**_

"More bills," Misaki sighed, dropping a pile of mail on the table. She sat down on an open chair and placed her hands on her face.

"What are we going to do?" she wondered out loud. She sighed heavily, and closed her eyes.

She thought back to when times where seemingly perfect...

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**_

_**You put your arm around me for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_His arm was around her, sitting in front of the lake from long ago; the wind blew his scent towards her. As she leaned her head on his shoulder, she felt safe. Misaki felt great; she honestly had never felt better in her life- and most of all, she felt loved._

_"Usui," she whispered, closing her eyes slowly._

_He turned his head down and kissed the top of her head. "Yes?" he whispered against her hair._

_"Nothing," she smiled. "I just wanted to say it."_

_She snuggled in closer to him and leaned there peacefully._

_'Everything is perfect,' she thought happily, for the first time in a long time._

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**_

_**You saw me start to believe for the first time**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.**_

_**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**_

_**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

"Everything will be alright," he said, trying to sooth her.

"Alright? How are we going to be alright when you just_ lost your job?_ We are in debt, there's no work; how the hell are we going to make it?"

"Ayuzawa, calm down-"

"Stop it!" she shouted at him, the tears she hadn't shed in weeks now poured down her face. "I'm so sick of you! You and your 'everything is going to be alright'- I mean, are you an idiot?" she yelled harshly, her anger engulfing her and taking control.

His expression darkened, and his eyes flashed suddenly.

"I can't stand you anymore," she whispered. "I hate you." And with that, she ran out of the house, sobbing. She asked herself why she was running- was it from anger, or from the guilt of all the things she'd told him?

The night's cool wind blew in her face as she ran blindly into the yard.

"Ayuzawa!" his voice called from behind her, and she heard him chasing after her.

Then, in what seemed a second later, he grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

_**Braced myself for the goodbye**_

_**'Cause that's all I've ever known**_

"Good bye," he said, his eyes meeting hers, and her heart stopped. Then world came crashing down on her as she realized he was leaving her. She turned her face down so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

_**Then you took me by surprise**_

_**You said I'll never leave you alone**_

"Good bye," he repeated, raising a hand to her face and lifting it up. "I won't say it," he continued. "I made a promise, remember?"

_**You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water**_

_**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**She is the best thing that's ever been mine**_

"I made a promise after we sat there by the water. I said I'd never leave you, I'd never hurt you, and that I'd always, always love you." He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. "You also told me that I was the best thing that's ever been yours," he smiled.

He pulled her away slightly, and looked her square in the eyes. "Well, I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter and she is the best thing that's ever been mine."

_**Hold on, make it last**_

_**Hold on, never turn back**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_**Do you believe it?**_

_**We're gonna make it now**_

_**I can see it**_

"I can see it," she told him. "We're gonna make it... everything's gonna be alright." She smiled. "And you'll always be mine."

_**I can see it now...**_

A/N: Woot~ And it's done! Haha, I do apologize for the OCCness, as well. But still, I think it's pretty good...? :'D

And I'd also like to thank YouTube's Number1Esthi, for the inspiration for this fic. She made a great AMV of this song and anime, and if you have yet to see it, I strongly recommend you do~ :D Title: USUI~~ Misa-chan is mine.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome, but flames are not.


End file.
